


late night visitor

by htos



Series: undead halloween au smut [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, kogadonis halloween cards au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: He had no idea what the other boy could want at such a strange hour, but he had a hunch as Koga launched himself at him, tail wagging as the force of the impact pushed Adonis to the ground.--------------------------------------based on their halloween 5* and 3*s





	late night visitor

**Author's Note:**

> my kinks got worse since you last saw me

It was the dead of night, and Adonis was awoken by a frantic knock at his door. He cautiously checked the peephole before allowing his visitor in. Koga was hunched over outside his door, jacket off, shirt unbuttoned, and his skin was flushed. He had no idea what the other boy could want at such a strange hour, but he had a hunch as Koga launched himself at him, tail wagging as the force of the impact pushed Adonis to the ground.

“Oogami please,” Adonis gasped; he could feel disorienting vibrations going through his skull from the impact, “There’s no rush.” Koga was still above him, hungrily pawing at his clothes, face red and blushing, obviously in heat. Koga was hardly wearing anything, and his body was shiny with sweat.

“Adonis,” Koga gasped, and the other boy couldn’t tell if he was breathing heavy or genuinely trying to say his name. He could see Koga’s ears (the dog ones) twitching, along with his fingers trembling against Adonis’s chest, feeling their way across the bare skin of his collarbone before tugging at his shirt. Adonis could feel the other boy undressing him, grinding their bodies together as he slowly lost his own composure. “I need ya,” Koga growled, “I need ya  _ bad _ .”

Every now and then Koga would go into heat; it was to be expected, since he already had such canine tendencies. It wasn’t as if it was Adonis’s responsibility, but the pair certainly had their system of dealing with it.

Adonis sharply tugged on one of his necklaces, Koga’s attention returning to his face, “I’m sorry… did that hurt?” he briefly apologized for his action, “Oogami… we should go to the bed,” he advised, seeing as it was mere meters away from them. Koga hauled ass, practically dragging Adonis to the bed, pinning him down and ravishing his neck with bites as soon as his back was against the slightly-more-plush surface. He tugged at the sleeves of Adonis’s shirt, growling as more skin was available to him.

“Didn’t hurt,” Koga belatedly responded, voice breathy and fast, as if he had more important things to focus on. He licked from Adonis’s shoulder to his nipple, using his teeth to play with it. The gentle nub grew harder between his lips. He was slowly biting with more and more force, hands snaking between their bodies to undo Adonis’s pants. 

“Oogami, stop,” Adonis kept his hands firmly on Koga’s head, “You’re too rough.” He felt his body throbbing, sore from Koga’s excited bites.

Koga didn’t respond, too far gone for words, licking at the bruised nipple in apology. He dragged his tongue over Adonis’s pecs, savoring the salty taste of his skin. His tongue went all the way to his underarm, easing away Adonis’s hand with his nose, basking in the sweaty musky smell. He was only allowed a lick before Adonis pushed his head away, like a dog that was sniffing somewhere he wasn’t supposed to.

“That feels strange.”

Koga wasn’t in any state of mind to feel bashful about it, “Y’ smell so good, can’t help it.” He made for Adonis’s underarm once more, but the other man held him back, a hand on his head, scratching behind the ears. Koga’s eyes followed his other hand as Adonis undid his pants, tugging them down just enough to free Koga’s desperate cock. It bounced as Koga moved his hips toward Adonis, begging for a touch.

“Do you feel better now…?” Adonis muttered, lightly stroking the swollen tip. He moved his hand from Koga’s head, and the other boy immediately sprang toward his neck, ravaging him with open mouthed kisses and bites as his nails dug into Adonis’s shoulders. Koga’s panting would have to do as an answer to his question, as the other boy was incapable of doing little other than rutting against Adonis, pushing his cock through the hand clasped around it. Adonis winced every time Koga’s sharp canines pressed into his skin, every time he sucked too hard in the same spot, leaving a dull brownish bruise. The bed was creaking underneath them, and it was only going to get worse. Koga’s cock was dripping down Adonis’s hand and onto his pants, the smell of sex permeating the room.

Koga practically growled as Adonis jerked him off, deep animalistic noises he could hardly stop himself from making. His ears were twitching with overstimulation, and Adonis could feel them against his cheeks as Koga made sure no part of his collarbone was left untouched. “Adonis...” Koga groaned, hips twitching as he felt Adonis’s fist tighten around him, pleasurable pressure coursing through his body. He moved up Adonis’s neck, dragging his tongue up the other man’s jaw and licking at his closed lips. Adonis parted his lips only slightly, and Koga dove in, doing absolutely nothing in moderation and assaulting Adonis’s tongue with his own. 

“Oogami,” Adonis cautioned, after pushing Koga away with both hands. Saliva connected their lips as they parted. The other boy’s tongue was still out of his mouth, and he began licking at Adonis’s fingers. “You’re getting too wild,” he added, disciplining the horny dog. He felt like he had to tell Koga now, lest he overdo it in a more compromising position later.

Koga didn’t seem to care in the slightest, licking his own fluids off Adonis’s hands, sharp teeth grazing the other boy’s hand as his tongue slid between each pair of slippery fingers. “C’mon Adonis,” he growled, rutting his hips against the other man’s, as if he could fuck him through his clothes, “Lemme put it in, ya can’t keep me waiting when I’m like this.” He sounded desperate and incredibly pitiful, voice muffled by Adonis’s sloppy hands. “I gotta fuck ya,” he added, and it wasn’t a matter of  _ if _ , it was  _ when _ ; and that when was _ right now _ .

“Alright,” Adonis moved his hands, and Koga affectionately licked at his lips, only to sit himself between Adonis’s legs, fingers in his waistband as he pulled down the other man’s pants and undergarments in one motion. Adonis winced as Koga’s nails scratched his thighs on the way down, “Oogami, relax, you can’t rush into this,” Adonis added, and he was awfully calm for someone who was getting to be as hard as Koga was.

Adonis looked so appetizing, Koga couldn’t help but lick his lips as he sniffed where his body met with his thighs, dragging his teeth across the skin as he brought his tongue to Adonis’s ass. He pulled Adonis’s legs over his shoulders, giving him easier access as he made to press his tongue against the other man’s hole. Koga whimpered more than Adonis did as he started lapping at him, rubbing himself against the bed in excitement of what was to come. Adonis tasted like something delicious and he didn’t want to stop licking.

With Adonis thoroughly moistened, Koga slid his tongue in. On the receiving end, Adonis arched his back, one hand grabbing at Koga’s hair and the other against his own mouth to muffle any unsavory noises.

Saliva dripped down Adonis’s ass as Koga ate him out, having absolutely no care for how messy he was. He tentatively slipped a fingertip into Adonis, and could feel his own dick pulse with urgency as Adonis’s back arched and he let out a weak grunt.

Adonis’s breathing only got heavier, “Please Oogami,” he begged, “You’re not the only one who needs relief...”

“Turn over,” Koga panted, his own chin wet with spit. Adonis blinked at him before he repeated himself, more hurried, “Turn over Adonis! On your hands ‘n knees...”

Adonis took slightly too long to respond, and he felt Koga’s hands on his hips, nails digging into his skin as Koga guided him into the position he wanted. His dick was already slick enough, there was even a wet spot on the bed from where he was just rutting against it, and he wasted no time shoving it into Adonis. His chest was draped against Adonis’s back, hips flexing to thrust himself in and out of his partner. All of his instincts were telling him to mate with Adonis, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He bit at Adonis’s neck, sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder. Heat rose in his body at the whimper Adonis let out. 

Koga tasted blood as he lapped at the wound, hips twitching in time with his pants as he fucked Adonis. His body filled him with a sense of urgency, sweat dripping from his brow and pleasure piled in his gut desperately waiting for release. He was immensely glad Adonis wasn’t telling him to slow down, because he didn’t think he would be able to at this point.

Adonis tried to steady himself on the bed. Koga wanted to mount him on his hands and knees, but that was getting difficult as every thrust got more intense. Adonis’s back was arching and his breath was coming out in frenzied pants as every jerk of Koga’s hips tried to push him forward.

“Damnit, Adonis... ” Koga’s breaths came faster and faster, warm air puffing against Adonis’s ear as his thrusts became more frantic. His hips slapped against Adonis’s as he came with a howl, groaning out the other boy’s name and dragging his claws down his back as he released inside of him. He was sure Adonis would regrettably look at those scratch marks in the mirror a day later, and worst case he’d probably have to ask Rei to stitch him back up.

Adonis felt tears pricking at his eyes from the pain. Koga was generally pretty wild, but times like these Adonis knew for sure he wouldn’t get out unscathed. His dick was still hard between his legs, Koga truly was in a rush for his own pleasure, and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The weight of Koga against his back caused him to slump against the bed ass up.

Koga was still breathing heavy from his orgasm, ears twitching and body nestled against Adonis’s. He could feel himself getting bigger, the base of his dick expanding to lock he and Adonis together.

“Oogami…!” Adonis whimpered, eyes going wide as he clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms as he felt Koga swelling within him. It was getting bigger and bigger, he felt like he was splitting in two as Koga knotted him, cum pouring into his body, knot preventing any of it from escaping. He was getting bred, though he knew that wasn’t entirely possible. 

At least Koga’s body thought it was, and his hormone addled self was completely intent on making puppies with Adonis. The silver haired boy was growling, teeth biting deep into Adonis’s shoulder blade on instinct, to prevent Adonis from escaping. The most basic instinct within him was telling him he had to mate no matter what. He knew he was hurting the other boy, and as some of cloudiness left his head he reached a hand toward where they were connected. He swallowed, feeling the thoroughly stretched hole, then licked his lips as his hand went under Adonis to touch him.

“Shit,” Koga murmured under his breath, “I’m in so damn deep...” he added, sounding completely exhausted. He knew he would want to do this again and in an hour or two, and all that energy would go right back into him and he would be just as horny as before; but for now he thumbed the head of Adonis’s dick, breaking the strand of precum dripping off of it. 

Koga always felt bigger each time he went into heat and filled Adonis up, but Adonis found himself whimpering with pleasure as Koga touched him. It didn’t take long until he was coming on the bed, Koga languidly stroking him through it. He felt Koga lapping at the bites and bruises from earlier, and he reached back to stroke his hair, right at the base of his ears.

“You’re a good boy Oogami, do you feel more relaxed?”

“Don’t...” Koga angrily sputtered with what little energy he had left, “Don’t treat me like a damn dog!”

**Author's Note:**

> some reikao vampire/priest corruption is next what a wonderful month this is


End file.
